Essence Reaver
* is }} gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar items }} Notes * The mana restore is an on-hit effect and interacts with multi-on-hit (e.g. , ). * The mana restore does trigger against structures. Trivia * During testing on the PBE, the item's icon was a horizontally reflected and blue recolor of . A video demonstration can be seen here. Patch History + + + = . ** + + + = . ;V9.10 * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ;V9.4 * Cooldown reduction now . * Attack damage increased to 65 from 60. * Now appears in the correct shop categories. ;V9.3 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 75. * No longer grants 300 mana. * Now grants 25% critical strike chance. * Mana refund on basic attacks increased to % of missing mana}} from . * After casting your ultimate, your next basic attack on-attack within 10 seconds grants for 6 seconds (30 second cooldown). * Gain 50% bonus attack speed, and basic attacks refund 20% of your remaining basic abilities cooldowns on-attack. ;V8.21 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.15 * Attack damage increased to 75 from 70. ;V8.12 - June 18th Hotfix * Essence Flare duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * Essence Flare bonus attack speed increased to 50% from 30%. ;V8.11 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * ** +70 attack damage, +20% cooldown reduction, and +300 mana. ** Basic attacks refund on-hit. ** After casting your ultimate, your next basic attack within 10 seconds grants for 8 seconds (30 second cooldown). ** Gain 30% bonus attack speed, and basic attacks refund 20% of your remaining non-ultimate cooldowns. * ** +70 attack damage and +20% critical strike chance. ** +10% cooldown reduction. ** Gain (1 0.1 critical strike chance)) 6. This is capped at 20% cooldown reduction at 30% critical strike chance.}} additional cooldown reduction. This bonus does not include the critical strike chance given by this item. ** restore . ;V7.9 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V6.14 * Added to the Twisted Treeline. ;V6.12 * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ;V5.24 * Additional cooldown reduction is no longer linear with critical strike chance (from other sources). ** |Additional Cooldown Reduction}} = ( |Critical Strike Chance}} (1 |Critical Strike Chance}})) 6 ;V5.22 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Attack damage decreased to 65 from 80. * Now grants 20% critical strike chance. * No longer grants 10% life steal. * Your basic attacks restore mana equal to , based on your . * +10% cooldown reduction. * Gains up to +20% additional cooldown reduction equal to your from other sources. * Critical strikes restore . ;V4.15 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Fixed a bug where it was restoring more mana than it should at higher mana levels. ;V4.12 * Attack damage increased to 80 from 60. * + + = . ** + + = . ;V4.11 * Attack damage increased to 60 from 50. ;V4.10 - Added * + + = . * +50 attack damage, +10% life steal, +10% cooldown reduction. * Your basic attacks restore mana equal to , based on your . }} References cs:Essence Reaver de:Essenzräuber es:Saqueador de Esencias fr:Faux Spectrale pl:Złodziej Esencji ru:Похититель сущности Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Critical strike items